


The Blue We Breathe

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams can come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue We Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the ever charming (and cute!) justabi and wonderful shattered! Any remaining errors are due to my exhaustion, ineptitude or stubbornness. Dedicated to betrue for being such an awesome and willing audience.

* * *

Every night for the last five nights had been the same. Lex couldn't remember what he'd come for that first night, but the second night he'd come to apologize, or at least to talk about what happened during the first. After that, he simply couldn't stay away, despite any misgivings he may have had about Clark's state of mind.

Though Lex's cock was already hardening in his pants, his stomach was tight with anticipation as he mounted the stairs to Clark's loft.

At the top of the stairs, the scene spread before Lex was even more debauched than the nights prior. Clark was kneeling on the floor, body facing the couch, head turned to one side with his face and chest pressed against the rough fabric of the couch. His ass was raised high, left more bare-looking by the jeans bunched around his ankles.

The forefinger and ring finger of Clark’s left hand spread the cheeks of his ass while he stroked his puckered hole with his middle finger. His other hand tugged at his rigid cock, which Lex could only see in shadow between Clark's parted thighs.

Despite the fact that Lex had walked in on Clark in a similar state for the past five nights, he was still stunned by the sight of it. It was so unlike his expectations of Clark. Lex had seen a range of Clark's seemingly ever-changing personalities, but the prevalent wholesome, naïve farm-boy didn't seemed entirely absent from this new, depraved version of Clark.

"Lex," Clark rasped, his eyes now open. He raised his face off the couch a little, but didn't stop touching himself. "Come here."

Lex stripped off his jacket, dropping it on the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt as he moved toward Clark.

Clark raised himself up and sat back on his heels, hands no longer touching him, just dangling at his sides as Lex advanced. When Lex stood in front of him, Clark reached up and began tugging at Lex’s belt buckle, his fingers brushing over Lex's erection. Clark looked up and locked eyes with Lex as he worked the zipper down.

"Oh god, I want you," Clark whispered.

Lex shuddered. He felt completely trapped by his desire for Clark. This wasn't a fantasy fulfilled. No, it was more like a dream where everything was skewed. Clark really wanted him, desired him, but he wasn't the Clark that Lex yearned for. Something was slightly off; something was missing. But once hot hands touched Lex's flesh, there was no going back, and he gave himself over to Clark's touch.

****

Clark freed Lex's cock from his pants and flattened his palm over the throbbing erection. Above him, Lex made a strangled sound as he rubbed up and down, and Clark knew, in that moment Lex would do anything for him. He leaned in and licked the head of Lex's cock, his stomach fluttering. It seemed new every night, leaving Clark full of school-girlish nervousness. The lick brought a long shuddering sigh from Lex. As he wrapped his hand around the base of Lex's erection, Clark moved forward until he could feel the heat of Lex's skin on his face. He slipped his lips over the soft skin of Lex's cock and worked forward. He felt clumsy, but it didn't matter; it always played out perfectly.

Clark anticipated Lex's fingers, just as they settled in his hair, urging him on, urging him to go deeper, and he responded by reaching his free hand up to tug at Lex's waistband and slide his pants the rest of the way down. With one hand firmly settled over the soft skin of Lex's ass, Clark pulled Lex even closer against him, and opened his throat to pull Lex's cock all the way in. Clark slid back, hand still tight on Lex's ass, and licked his way up the shaft, then let Lex sink all the way back into his mouth. He sucked greedily, finally letting Lex use the hand in his hair to set the rhythm.

As Clark sped up, the fingers in his curls tightened and pulled. His own cock throbbed painfully, and he released his grip on the base of Lex's shaft to reach down and squeeze himself. He was vaguely aware of how he must appear, on his knees, practically begging for it, but he felt no shame. Not for this or for the show he'd been putting on when Lex arrived. He had to be ready when Lex appeared, that's how it always worked. And just the idea of being ready for Lex made Clark so hot that he'd had to touch himself.

Lex pushed hard into his mouth and he could feel how close Lex was. He moved his hand, letting it glide over the soft surface of Lex's ass until his fingers found the darker place between the two globes. As he pushed one finger in slowly, he felt Lex clench around the invasion.

Clark was everywhere at once, aware of everything at once—his fingers pushing into Lex, while Lex pushed into his mouth, the grasping of Lex’s hands pulling at his hair, his own hand working his cock frantically to keep pace with the tension he felt rising in Lex.

"Clark!" Lex's cry was desperate.

Clark pushed his finger farther, harder into Lex, who jerked forward so hard that Clark would have choked if he could. Lex cried out Clark's name, over and over, a meaningless mantra as he came.

Clark squeezed himself, holding back the orgasm he wanted to save for Lex. He pulled back, steadying himself with his hands on Lex's hips, as Lex swayed. Clark stood and kicked off the jeans binding his ankles, as Lex stepped back and fell hard on the couch.

Clark stripped Lex of his pants while Lex ran his eyes over Clark's naked body. Clark realized how he must have looked to Lex: cock, reddened and damp, raging hard with his mouth slightly open, and face flushed. Part of Clark loved this, the look of absolute carnal desire in Lex's eyes, and knowing he did that to Lex.

"Get over here, Clark.”

Clark obeyed, sitting as close to Lex as he could, his legs open, offering himself up to Lex who would surely devour him.

"I want to see you touch yourself,” Lex said.

Again Clark obeyed. Clark reached down timidly, not from shyness, but rather afraid he'd come too soon. His hand felt cool against the burning heat of his erection. He stroked slowly, trying to relax and just feel it. Abandoning all pretense, he leaned his head back against the top of the couch and let his mouth fall open as he stroked.

He thought about all the nights he'd spent in the dark of his room, dreaming of Lex and touching himself. Clark started to lose himself in the feel of his own touch so much that the sensation of Lex's hand on his leg startled him. With his head back, Clark slit his eyes open just enough to see Lex hungrily watching his own hand trail over the skin of Clark’s thigh. Clark moaned involuntarily when Lex pinched at his nipple. He started to reach up, to cover Lex's hand with his own, but Lex's grabbed his wrist.

"No," Lex said as he moved Clark's hand back to his cock.

Clark looked over and saw that Lex was already getting hard again. He resumed stroking himself, keeping his touch light, and trying not to think about Lex's hand on him. But the hand wouldn't let him alone, it pinched and tweaked Clark's nipples, moving back and forth between them, then straying to stroke and scratch over his collarbone. Every part of Clark's body was electrified, shivering at Lex's slightest touch and just when he thought he couldn't take any more, the hand disappeared.

Clark let his eyes close, too overwrought to pay attention, when suddenly everything changed. He felt Lex's hot mouth slip over the head of his cock, just as Lex grabbed Clark's wrist to stop his strokes. It was heaven and hell all at once, the scorching heat of Lex's tongue, the smooth silk of it. Clark looked down to watch. Lex's lips and tongue teased, licking long stripes up the length of Clark's stiff shaft and then kissing slowly back down before he returned to engulf it whole in blistering wet heat. Clark felt the burn all through his body, spreading to his stomach and up his spine.

His balls pulled in tight and Clark knew he wasn't going to last, wasn't sure exactly how he'd made it this far. Clark’s whole body shook and he let go. Someone was crying Lex's name, begging, warning, and praying all at once. It seemed to come from somewhere deep inside Clark and outside of him all at once as the gripping, tearing ribbons of pleasure ripped through him.

Clark choked back a real sob and let his head fall back against the couch as Lex sat up, hands stroking gently over Clark's stomach and chest.

****

Clark was unnaturally beautiful sprawled on the couch, Lex thought. A sheen of sweat glistened over the broad expanse of Clark's golden skin as Lex dropped his hand to work his own cock, which was already stiff again. Clark seemed so relaxed, almost drugged, that Lex leaned in and sharply bit Clark's nipple just to evoke a response.

He was rewarded with a twitch and a whimper.

Clark tipped his head up and smiled groggily at him and it was all Lex could do not to grab him right then. The smile earned Clark a hard bite and a soothing suck across the tender skin of his collarbone before Lex stood up to find his pants. He couldn't take too much time, or he'd start to think about what was happening here. He pulled a small tube of lube from his pocket and tossed the $300 trousers back onto the dusty floor.

He felt Clark watch him as he crossed back to the couch, his eyes narrow like a big, sleepy cat. He smoothed the cool lube over his erection, while Clark traced patterns on his own chest, eyes locked on Lex's cock.

"Turn over, Clark."

Without hesitation, Clark turned, his knees banging on the floor, and assumed the position he'd been in when Lex had arrived: chest pressed into couch, neck bent, ass in the air. Lex knelt behind him and let his lube covered hand messily slip up between the cheeks of Clark's ass, slicking everything it touched.

Clark made a small begging noise as Lex pulled his hand back to cover it with more lube. This time Lex pushed two fingers right into Clark, knowing Clark could take it. Clark's body jerked and clenched around him, but relaxed quickly enough to let Lex work the two fingers in and out. He added a third and little more lube, before pulling his hand back and gripping Clark's hip with it as well as he could through the mess of lube. Lex then lined his erection up with Clark's tight entrance and pushed in.

Clark's body tensed at the invasion, but he didn't cry out, so Lex pushed all the way in too fast, too hard wanting to know Clark felt him.

"Oh god, Lex," Clark whimpered, "please."

"'Please' what, Clark?"

"Please fuck me."

Lex shivered a little, felt his cock throb at the words. He pulled out slowly and slid back in even slower. Clark tried to buck back, to push himself against Lex, but Lex held his hips still, and kept his rhythm maddeningly slow.

"Please, Lex, please, I can't, you just, please."

Clark's begging was senseless, beautiful drumming music to Lex and he sped up a little, unable to resist Clark, unable to torture himself like he was trying to torture Clark. The heat of Clark's body scorched Lex's cock as he worked in and out, losing sense of time, of everything but the fiery center where their bodies connected.

Clark's hand snaked awkwardly behind his body and grabbed at Lex's ass, attempting to pull Lex in, to speed Lex's strokes. Clark scratched and pulled weakly as Lex drove into him harder and faster, reducing Clark to grunting and gasps. Clark was so desperate it was almost too much for Lex to take.

"Touch yourself, Clark," Lex commanded for the second time.

He released one of Clark's hips, and reached down to curl his hand over Clark's. He squeezed around Clark, speeding the strokes, and it was only seconds before Lex felt Clark's hot come spilling over their joined hands. Wilted after his orgasm, Clark’s whole body rocked with each of Lex's thrusts.

Lex reached his come-slicked hand back to Clark's hip and tried to pull in, but it slid over the lube already there. He knew he was gripping too hard, but he couldn't stop as his body went rigid, filling with light and emptying as he came hard into Clark. He fell forward, panting and exhausted, his sweat soaked chest slippery against the skin of Clark's back. Clark whimpered again as Lex pulled out his softening cock. Lex helped him up onto the couch, bunching Clark's plaid shirt under his head as a pillow as Clark curled onto his side. He found Clark's t-shirt and did his best to use it to wipe the sweat from their backs, and clean up the come leaking out over Clark's ass.

Clark snored sweetly, the sleep of an exhausted angel, a complete contrast to the debauched demon he'd been when Lex arrived.

Lex used the last clean corner of the t-shirt to clean himself up with and went to find his pants.

It wasn't until he was halfway home that Lex realized that the dirty t-shirt sat on the seat beside him. He tried not to think about what had just happened. Despite the physical closeness between them, there had been no real intimacy. Sex was enough, Lex assured himself. It was okay, if somewhat meaningless, though he didn't let himself dwell on why he carried the shirt to his bedroom, or on how desperately he still wanted to kiss Clark and pull Clark against him as their mouths met.

****

Even though it physically hurt him, Clark sometimes went looking through meteor sites for other types of the toxic rocks. He hoped to find kryptonite in varieties other than green and red, possibly something that could help him. He had only found one other type so far.

At first he'd thought it was a regular Earth rock, as it didn't seem to do anything to him right away, but now he knew better. The rock was a deep blue, so dark it was nearly black veined with fine lines of cobalt blue. When Clark held it and concentrated, it glowed faintly and made him dream so intensely that when he woke up, his body felt as if it had just been transported back from someplace else.

Unfortunately, Clark hadn’t been able to control what he dreamt about, to make something useful of the dreams, like something that would tell him about his parents or his future. He had gone up every night after dinner for a week, and lay on the couch in his loft clutching the stone. Much to his chagrin, he hadn't dreamt anything but the most blush worthy fantasies involving Lex. But he kept trying, partly out of stubborn determination, partly out of a deep desire that couldn't leave the intensity of the sex dreams alone.

Tonight would be different, though. He would resist the lure of the dreams this time. He sat down at his desk, resolved to finish his homework and go inside to watch TV with his parents. He left the blue stone in the lead box that Lex had given him so long ago.

Clark could remember the dreams clearly, thought they lost something in the recall. They seemed like mere memories of dreams, though Clark knew that the dreams themselves had felt different. More intense. More real than reality. He'd tried to masturbate in the shower thinking of his dreams of the night before, but it hadn't been enough. Something was missing. His imagination couldn't create the sensation of Lex's touch the way the dreams had.

His skin felt warm just from thinking about Lex's hands and mouth on him. Maybe he'd play with the blue kryptonite one more time. But he had to finish his homework first. Clark picked up the book that had fallen aside while he had lost himself in thought.

Concentrating was hard, but Clark was just starting to get into his history reading when he heard steps creak on the loft stairs, just like in his dreams.

****

As Lex came up the stairs, he noticed right away that things were different tonight. Rather than sitting in some provocative pose and touching himself, Clark was sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Hey, Lex," Clark said, rising as Lex reached the loft platform. "What's up? I haven't seen you in while."

"Just thought I'd stop by the say 'Hi,'" Lex answered to cover his confusion. Hadn't seen him in a while? Was Clark trying to play like none of it had ever happened?

They stood awkwardly for several seconds, Lex progressively more hurt and angry, until Clark broke the silence.

"I've been having really weird dreams lately." A flush rose from inside Clark's collar and colored his face.

"Dreams?" Lex asked and Clark's flush deepened.

"Yeah, uh, about, well you, Lex."

"Oh?"

"It's just, they made me realize something."

"And what's that, Clark?"

"Well," Clark paled though his face, and looked set with determination.

The world slowed down, lost all ambient sound as Lex watched Clark cross to him and lean in. Clark kissed Lex gently, timidly, like a proper first kiss and pulled back. Lex knew he was taking too long to respond, with Clark watching him anxiously, but Lex couldn't quite piece together what was going on here. Was Clark playing some sort of game? Did he really not remember?

And then it struck Lex. Dreams. Clark really didn't remember, or rather, he did, but he thought it was all a dream. Which accounted for Clark's strange detachment during each of their previous encounters.

Lex reached for Clark and pulled him in, kissing him deeply, letting his fingers twine gently through Clark's dark curls. It was everything their previous meetings had not been: gentle, tender, sweet.

Pulling back a little, Lex saw surprise in Clark's eyes and knew he had guessed correctly about Clark's memory of their nights together. Someday he'd ask, he'd figure out why so much strangeness surrounded Clark. But not tonight.

"Tell me about your dreams, Clark," Lex said, hoping to catch another glimpse of that blush, a glimpse of the Clark he’d always wanted.

~finis~

Note: This is my own blue kryptonite. I've seen it variously described as only affecting Bizarros, having some sort of repellent effect, or negating the effects of green k. Since there seems to be no consensus on what it is does, it now does what I tell it too, damn it!


End file.
